Yusuke Horror Picture Show
by Fujiko Kuwabara
Summary: This is just what the title says...it's parody of the Rocky Horror Picture Show with the cast of YuYu Hakusho.
1. Damn it, Janet!

Disclaimer: This is the part where I'm supposed to say I don't own Rocky Horror Picture Show the characters in it and I don't own YuYu Hakusho or the characters in the anime, but...I DO,LOSERS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I OWN THEM, I OWN THEM, I...don't own them...:( Rocky Horror Picture show is a screen play by Richard O'brien Jim Sharman YuYu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi ...just...read the damn fic then review!And,yes,the songs whatnot will be in here.And hooking Botan Hiei up in this was my _total _accident.And I couldn't think of another guy to be Raplh so I picked Atsuko,but it doesn't matter because Shizuru Atsuko's parts aren't big parts they're only in the beggining.**LESBIAN WEDDING**!And in this chapter when Koenma Yukina sing"F" means the family.ENJOY:P

**Who's Who**

**Kuwabara-Dr. FrankenFurter**

**Hiei-Eddie**

**Keiko-Magenta**

**Yusuke-Rocky**

**Kurama-RiffRaff**

**Yukina-Janet**

**Koenma-Brad**

**Botan-Columbia**

**Shizuru-Betty**

**Atsuko-Ralph**

**Mr.Takanawa-Dr.Scott**

**Genkai-The Criminologist**

**Yusuke Horror Picture Show**

_Michael Rennie was ill_

_The Day the Earth Stood Still_

_But he told us where we stand._

_And Flash Gordon was there_

_In silver underwear,_

_Claude Rains was the Invisible Man._

_Then something went wrong_

_For Fay Wray and King Kong._

_They got caught in a celluloid jam._

_Then at a deadly pace_

_It Came From...Outer Space._

_And this is how the message ran:_

_Science fiction, double feature_

_Doctor X will build a creature._

_See androids fighting Brad and Janet_

_Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet_

_Wuh uh uh oh o-o-oh_

_At the late night, double feature, picture show._

_I knew Leo G. Carrol_

_Was over a barrel_

_When Tarantula took to the hills._

_And I really got hot_

_When I saw Jeanette Scott_

_Fight a triffid that spits poison and kills._

_Dana Andrews said Prunes_

_Gave him the runes_

_And passing them used lots of skills._

_But When Worlds Collide,_

_Said George Pal to his bride,_

_"I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills"_

_Like a..._

_Science fiction, double feature_

_Doctor X will build a creature._

_See androids fighting Brad and Janet_

_Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet_

_Wuh uh uh oh o-o-oh_

_At the late night, double feature, picture show._

_I wanna go_

_Wuh oh o-o-oh_

_To the late night, double feature, picture show._

_By RKO,_

_Wuh oh o-o-oh_

_To the late night, double feature, picture show._

_In the back row,_

_Oh oh o-o-oh_

_To the late night, double feature, picture show_

Church bells ring joyously as the doors of the Denton Catholic Church are flung open Mendelssohn's Wedding March comes from the church's organ. The young married couple, Atsuko Shizuru Urameshi,walk out of the church followed by a big crowd of friends throwing rice shouting excitedly. The minister shakes Atsuko's hand as she slips him a twenty dollar bill. Koenma walks up to Atsuko to congradulate her. Astuko sees him smiles he shakes her hand.

"Well, I guess we made it, huh" She said, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Well, I don't think that there was any doubt about that-you Shizuru have been inseperable ever since you sat in on Dr. Takanawa's refresher lectures."He laughed,punching her back.

"Well, to tell you the turth, Koenma, she was the only reason I came in the first place, I mean"

"Okay, guys, this is it" Shizuru yelled. She threw her bouquet Yukina,pushing a few girls out of the way, grabbed it screamed,happily. "I got it, I got it"

Atsuko elbowed Koenma in the side, smirking.

"Hey,bud...it looks like it's your turn next" Blushing,Koenma scratched the back of his head. "Who knows? Heh,heh..."He laughs at Astuko hugs him gets in the car with Shizuru. Koenma hits the hood of the car,smiling at them. The guests, Koenma Yukina wave as they drive off. The guests get into their cars talking about the wedding,leaving Koenma Yukina standing alone in front of the church with a strange family, a father with a pitchfork, his wife their daughter, who look oddly like the old Quaker family in the painting "American Gothic". Unbeknownst to Koenma Yukina, who have their backs turned to the church watching Shizuru Atsuko drive away, the family the strange looking minister go into the church. Yukina looked down at the bouquet,smiling happily.

"Oh, Koenma, wasn't it wonderful?Didn't Shizuru look radiantly beautiful? Just an hour ago, she was just plain ol' Shizuru Kuwabara now...now she's Mrs. Atsuko Urameshi..."

"Er...yes, Yukina...Atsuko's one...lucky lady..." He replied, still looking at the car.

"Yes." She said, following Koenma into the graveyard.

"Everybody knows that Shizuru is a wonderful little cook"

"Yes." They keep walking until Koenma stops in front of a tree, his back towards Yukina. She looked at him with such love devotion.

"And...Atsuko herself will be in line for a big promotion in a year or two..."

"Yeah..."

He turned to face her, but looked down at his feet.

"Say, Yukina..."

"Yes, Koenma"

"I've got somethnig to say..."

"Uh, huh."

"I really loved the skillful way...you beat the other girls to Shizuru's bouquet..."

"Oh, Koenma..."

She leaned in to kiss him, but he ran past her to the steps of the church where the family standing. She looked at him, confused a little hurt. He turned around faced her, singing.

"The river was deep but I swam it." She ran to him.

F: Janet.

"The future is ours so let's plan it"

F: Janet.

"So, please..."He sang, holding her hands. "Don't tell me to can it."

F: Janet.

"I've got one thing to say and that's damn it, Janet...I love you" He ran backwards to the church doors.

"The rod was long but I ran it."He jumped onto the banister of the church steps.

F: Janet.

"There's a fire in my heart you've fan it" He jumped off onto the last step infront of the doors.

F: Janet.

"If there's one fool for you then I am it"

F: Janet.

"I've got one thing to say and that's, damn it, Janet" He reached into his pocket grabbed a peice of chalk. He draws a heart with an arrow going through it on the doors which the father of the family proceeds to wipe off when Koenma's back is turned, facing Yukina. "I love you"

Yukina ran to him he gets down onto his knees takes out a little ring.

"Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker"

The mother the father goes back into the church, leaving the doors open.

"There's three ways a love can grow."He sings,accidently dropping the ring. The both of them scramble to pick it up.Koenma gets it hold it up.

"That's good, bad, or mediocre.." Yukina grabs the ring puts it on as he gets up. She throws down the bouquet starts to wrap her arms around him tightly, but he moves to chalk on the door again.

"J-A-N-E-T, I love you so"

Yukina runs into the church, with Koenma following after her sings, looking at the ring.

"Oh, this is nicer than Betty Monroe had"

F: Oh, Brad.

"Now,we're engaged I'm so glad"

F: Oh, Brad.

"That's you've met mom you know dad..."

F: Oh, Brad.

Yukina takes Koenma's arm, looking up at him smiling.

"I've got one thing to say that's Brad, I'm mad for you, too"

Koenma Yukina start to walk down the asle slowly. Yukina rested her ehad on his shoulder.

"Oh, Brad..."

"Oh...damn it..." She caressed his cheek.

"I'm mad..."

"Oh, Janet..."

"For you."

He briefly kisses her.

"I love you, too-oo-oo."

Koenma took Yukina's hands, turning to her. The family in background carry in a coffin through the church doors. Yukina Koenma look at each other,smiling singing.

"There's on thing left to do-ah-ooh" He let go of her ran to the middle of the church.

"And that's go see the man who began it"

F: Janet...

"When we met in his science exam it..." The family suddenly appears behind Koenma Yukina.

F: Janet...

They lower the coffin onto the floor.

"I've got one thing to say that's damn it, Janet! I love you"

Yukina ran to Koenma he hugged her. He let go of her circled her.

"Damn it...Janet..." Yukina circled him twice, admiring her ring.

"Oh, Brad...I'm mad..." They held hands kneeling with every word they said until they were on the floor.

"I...love...you..." They tilted their heads to the side kissed deeply.

Suddenly in a study with tons of mohagony bookcases a large desk with a globe of the world. In a over stuffed armchair sits Genkai with her back towards the desk. She swiviled around says. "I'd like...if I may...to take you on a strange journey..." She gets up goes over to the bookshelf. She picked up a rather larger book that is called "The Denton Affair". She sits back down at her desk places it on a book stand. She puts on reading glasses. "It seems like a fairly ordinary night when Koenma his fiancee Yukina, two young ordinary healthy kids, left Denton that late November evening to visit a Dr. Evertt Takanawa...an ex-tuitor now friend of the both of them...It's true that there were dark storm clouds, heavy, black pendulous, towards which they were driving...It's also true that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of air...but they, being normal kids on a night out, well...they were not going to let a little storm spoil the events of their evening.On a night out..." She closed the book, putting a bookmark in it first. Thunder is heard distanly outside. "It was a night outthey were going to remember for a very long time..." Lightening cracks outside.

Well...that was chapter one! Chapter two will be up very very soon! Review I shall give you candy:P


	2. The Time Warp!

**Yusuke Horror Picture Show**

Koenma drove Yukina down a dirt road in the pouring rain at night. The windsheild wipers of his car strained to work against the rain. Koenma sighed, trying to see throught the rain that landed on the windsheild. Yukina, humming softly looking out the window, ate chocolates and listened to some old radio play by Orson Welles called "The Shadow". A motorcyclist sped by, his bike roaring. Yukina looked back at him then looked back at Koenma.

"Gosh, that's the third motorcycle that's passed us. They sure do take their lives into their hands what with the weather and all..."

"Yes, Yukina, life's pretty cheap to that type..."

Yukina took out a peice of gum and offered Koenma a peice. He shook his head, shaking his head and slowed the car down to a halt.

"What's the matter Koenma, darling"

He stared at the road block in front of them that said "Dead End".

"I think we took the wrong fork a few miles back."

"Oh, dear! But then where did the motorcyclists come from"

"Hmm...well, I guess we're gonna have to turn back." Koenma put the car in reverse stepped on the accelerator. The back wheel of the car skid and exploded.

"What was that bang"

"We must have had a blow out...damn it! I knew I should have had that spare tire fixed" He hit the dashboard and Yukina rolled her eyes.

"You better stay here while I go for help."

"Where will you go in the middle of nowhere"

"Didn't we see a castle a few miles back? Maybe they have a phone I could use." He unbuckled and started to open his car door but stopped when he heard Yukina say.

"I'm coming with you."

"What? There's no point in the both of us getting wet, Yukina."

"I'm coming with you" She unbuckled and looked at him, smiling.

"Besides, darling, the owner of that phone might be a beautiful young woman and I might not see you ever again." Koenma laughed and got out of the car, yukina following him and putting a newspaper on her head. As the rain poured off of the newspaper onto her face and she tried to catch up with Koenma, Yukina began to sing softly.

"In the velvet darkness of the blackest night, burning bright..."She ran to catch up with Koenma.

"There's a guiding star. No matter...who you are." They saw a castle with it's lights on in the distance and saw it's flag waving. Yukina held Koenma's arm as they stared at the castle and sang together.

"There's a light..."

_Over at the Frankenstien place..._

"There's a light..."

_Burning in the fireplace..._

They looked at each other, singing.

"There's a light...in the darkness...of everybody's life." Way above Yukina and Koenma from a cell-like window at the castle, was Kurama. He stared at them and sang softly in a high, haunting, creepy voice.

"The darkness must go down the river of nights dreaming flow morphia slow let the sun and light come streaming into my life...into my life..."

Yukina and Koenma came closer and closer to the castle's gates as they sang.

"There's a light..."

_Over at the Frankenstein place..._

"There's a li-i-i-ight..."

_Burning in the fireplace...there's a light, a light..._

"In the darkness...of everybody's life..." They ran to the gate with had a crooked sign that said "Enter At Your Own Risk." They opened the gate and ran towards the castle's door.

Genkai sat at her armchair, leaning forward with some urgency and smoking a pipe. She took it out and spoke.

"And so it seemed that fortune had smiled on Koenma and Yukina and that they had found the assistance that their plight had required-or had they"

Thunder clapped as Koenma rang the doorbell, which made a weird sound.

"Oh, Koenma, let's go back. I'm cold and frightened..."

"Just a moment, Yukina. They may have a phone."

The door opened and throbbing loud music was heard in the background like there were a party going on. Kuram, the hunched-back servant, looked at Koenma and then at Yukina.

"Hello..."

"Hi! My name is Koenma Majors and this is my fiancee, Yukina Weiss. Our car broke down and I was wondering if we could use your phone."

"You're wet..." Kurama replied, looking at them drip.

"Yes" Yukina said. "It's raining." Thunder clapped and Koenma saw a row of vehicles parked by the castle and reacted in surprise. Kurama realised that Koenma had seen them and said.

"I think you'd better come inside..." He stepped to the side. Yukina smiled softly.

"You're too kind." They stepped in and Kurama closed the door. He lead them down a staircase and beckoned them to follow him. As they followed him, the music got louder. Yukina looked around, clinging to Koenma.

"Oh, Koenma, I'm frightened...what kind of a place is this"

"I's probably some kind of a hunting lodge for rich weirdos."

Not to Koenma and Yukina's knowledge, another servent, Keiko, rested silently on the stair banister on the side of them. Yukina looked at Kurama as Keiko slowly started to move.

"Are you having a party"

"No. You have arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the master's affairs..."

"Oh...lucky him." Keiko sat on the banister yelled happily, scaring Koenma and Yukina.

"He's lucky, you're lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky" She tossed her frizzy head back and laughed. Yukina and Koenma looked back at Kuram, who was standing by a grandfather clock then opened it, showing a skeleton and started to sing in a low, haunting-like voice.

"It's astounding...time is fleeting...madness...takes it's toll...but listen closely..." Keiko came up behind Yukina and Koenma and sang, smiling and scaring them. "Not for very much longer"

"I've got to keep control..." Kurama moved away from the clock and screamed, singing.

"I remember doing the Time Warp! Drinking those moments when the blackness would hit me! And the void would be calling" He pushed to great big doors that lead to a gigantic ballroom filled with guests in black suits and weird glasses and hats, who sang.

"Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again"

Yukina fell into Koenma's arms, fainting. He revived her by smacking her cheek softly.

Genkai moved from her desk to the wall behind it and pulled down a chart with dance steps on it. She smacked the chart with a pointer, gesturing the appropriate section of the chart with it.

"It's just a jump to the left"

The guests jumped to the left in one giant step, then took a little step to the right, put their legs back together and did it again repeatedly.

"And a step to the ri-i-i-ight"

Genkai stood on her desk and put her hands on her hips.

"Put your hands on your hips"

The guests put their hands on their hips and brought their knees in.

"You pull your knees in ti-i-i-ight! But it's the pelvic thru-u-u-ust" They did pelvic thrusts towards Yukina and Koenma.

"That really drives you insa-a-a-a-ane" They jumped, turning their whole bodies to the left and throwing their arms up in the air.

"Let's do the Time Warp again" They jumped again to the right, throwing their arms in the air again.

"Let's do the Time Warp again" Yukina and Koenma turned and ran up the stairs, and started to run out the ballroom doors where they collided with Keiko, who sang in a sexy, kinda deep woman voice.

"It's so dreamy...oh, fantasy, free me! So you can't see me...no, not at all..." She pushed them away back down the stairs.

"In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention, well secluded, I see all..." Koenma and Yukina looked at her then at Kurama who came up besides them and took Keiko's hand, looking at them and singing.

"With a bit of a mind flip..."

"You're into the time slip-ah"

"And nothing...can ever be the same..."

"You're spaced out on sensation..."

"Like you're under sedation"

The guest screamed, doing their little dance.

"Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again"

Botan sat on top of a piano in sparkly gold glittery suit jacket, red vest/bustier and a matching sparkly gold glittery matching hat and sang.

"Well, I was a-walking down the street just a-havin' a think. When a snake of a guy came me an evil wink" She winked at Koenma and Yukina.

"He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise." She shook, smiling.

"He had a pick-up truck and the devil's eyes! He stared at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothing, never would again" She threw her hat. The guests did their dance again, screaming.

"Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again"

Genkai, who was obviously have way too much fun with the the dance, still danced on her desk.

"It's just a jump to the left"

"And a step to the ri-i-i-ight"

"Put your hands on your hips"

"You bring your knees in ti-i-i-ight! But it's the pelvic thru-u-u-ust! That really drives you insa-a-a-a-ane! Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again" The guests fell down on the floor and just laid there, ending their song. Yukina poked Koenma and whispered.

"Koenma, say something"

"Say" The guests sat up at looked at Koenma.

"Do any of you guys know the Madison"

Ho, yeah, bitches! Second Chapter is up! Chapter three will be up reeeeeeeeeeeeeeal soon! Review, please-a!

Keiko: God, my hair, I swear to god, I'm never gonna get it back to normal!

Kurama: Well, at least you're not bald!


	3. Sweet Transvestite

I'm so glad that you guys like Yusuke Horror Picture Show! Hm...maybe after this I could draw a picture of them as the cast of Rocky.:P I'm sorry that some of the puncutation such is like missing, it's because on my computer the word pad makes the puncutation like...disappear! That's for your reviews ...um...yeah! I love you all!

Nobody laughed at Koenma's comment. They slowly got up, looking like rabid dogs. Koenma and Yukina backed away from the guests the ballroom slowly. The two of them stopped with there backs to dark green metal elevator doors. Behind them the lift slowly descends bearing a figure in a black cloak and a diamante stiletto heel - beating in time to a rhythm the band has started playing.Yukina whispered, her eyes wide.

"Koenma, please let's get out of here..."

"For God's sake, Yukina, keep a grip on yourself."

"But it seems unhealthy here."

"We can't go anywhere until I get to that phone."

"Then ask the bulter or somebody!"

"Let's just wait a while, Yukina, we don't want to interefe with their celebrations."

"This is the Junior Chambers of Commerce, Koenma!"

"They're probably foreigners with different ways than our own. The may do some more...folk dancing..."

"Koenma, I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm just plain scared!"

"I'm here, there's nothing to worry about."

Yukina looked at the elevator saw the figure inside. The figure turned around and Yukina screamed, then fainted.The doors opened Kuwabara stood there, his red lips in a smirk, his cloak covering all of his body. He looked at Yukina then at Koenma, singing.

"How do you, I...

see you've met my..

faithful handyman..

.he's a little brought down

because when you knocked,

he thought you were the candyman..." Kurama scowled at Kuwabara, who stepped out of the elevator, walking past Koenma Yukina, who had come to, across the ballroom to a throne where Botan was.

"Don't get strung out by the way I look,

don't judge a book by it's cover.

I'm not much of a man by the light of day.

But at night I'm one hell of a lover!"

Kuwabara stood in front of the throne ripped his cloak off, revealing his black transvestite attire. The guest screamed with delight.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite!

From Transexual, Transilvannia!"

He slowly moved back to Koenma Yukina, doing leg kicks.

"Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound,

You look like you're both pretty groovy."

He circled them pushed them, forcing them back into the ballroom.

"Or if you want some visual

not too abysmal

We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie."

Kuwabara walked to his guests and greeted them, shaking their hands as they said hello to him. Koenma Yukina followed him. Koenma said to Kuwabara.

"I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry."

"Right!"

"We'll just say where we are then go back to the car...We don't want to be any worry."

Kuwabara spun around to face them, still smirking and singing.

"So you got caught with a flat,

Well-how 'bout that?

Well, babies, don't you panic

By the light of the night

It'll seem alright

I'll get you a satanic mechanic."

Kuwabara turned his back on Koenma and Yukina again, departing to the end of the ballroom where his throne was. He sat down on his throne, his feet over the arm of it. Kurama and Kieko on his left side, Botan by his feet.He sang softly, looking at Yukina and Koenma.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite...

From Transexual, Transilvannia..."

From his throne, Kuwabara guestured towards Yukina and Koenma.

"Why don't you stay for the night?" Kurama and Kieko whispered, singing.

"Night."

"Or maybe...a bite." Botan looked at Yukina and Koenma, pretending to bite Kuwabara's feet.

"Bite."

Kuwabara played with Kurama's hair, singing.

"I could show you my biggest obbession.

I've been makin' a man

With blonde hair and a tan

And he's good to for relieving my tension." The guests started to surround Kuwabara, adoringly.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite

From Transexual, Transilvannia..." Kuwabara got up from his throne, and started walking back to the elevator.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite..." The guests sang, kind of high.

"Sweet transvestite..."

"From Transexual, Transilvannia..."

"Transilvannia..."

The music ended as Kuwabara stood by the lift, posing a little.

"So, come up to the lab and see what's on the slab." Yukina and Koenma looked at him.

"I see you shiver in antici..." He looked at Yukina, who stared at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Pation..." He smirked.

"But maybe the rain!"He sang, scaring Yukina and Koenma, his words kind of rushing together.

"Is really to blame..." He got back into the elevator, not taking his eyes off Yukina and Koenma.

"So I'll remove the cause...but not the symptom!" The lift's door closed and the guest cheered as the lift went up.

There we go! So...uhm...is this one too short? Can you jsut imagine Kuwabara in a glittery black bustier? I bet some of you jsut threw up a little in your mouths...some people might it'd be hot:P Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew it, peoples!

Kuwabara: I'm so hot! poses


	4. EDDIE!

Disclaimer/Side-Note: And now...the moment you have all been waiting for...Yusuke Horror Picture Show Chapter Four, starring Hiei and Yusuke as Eddie and Rocky! is deafened in both ears from all the rabid crazed fangirls and their high pitched screaming (Hiei comes out from behind the red curtains on the stage on a motorcycle, dressed as Eddie with Yusuke sitting behind him dressed as Rocky) Fangirls scream louder, some are crying as if they are in the front row of their favorite band in concert. Hiei glares at the girls and they scream louder, chanting his name.Yusuke waves at the fangirls, but the girls are _way_ too intrested in Hiei and his Eddie attire.. Hiei moves away from the side of the stage as one of his fangirls tries to grab him.He jumps back onto his motorcycle and the boys drive back behind the curtains And now, Yusuke Horror Ch. 4: Eddie!

The guests began to walk out of the ballroom, and to Dr. Kuwabara's laboratory. As the last of the guests had left the ballroom, Kurama and Keiko closed in on Koenma and Yukina. They began to remove the couple's wet clothes. Botan moved from the bandstand and crossed to Koenma and Yukina. She stood there, watching them being undressed.

"Slowly, slowly, it's too nice a job to rush!"

"Oh, Koenma." Yukina said, her shirt pulled up over her head.

"It's alright, Yukina, we'll play along for now and pull our aces out when the time is right." Koenma replied as Keiko pulled his pants down and took them off. He turned and looked at Botan, who had been staring at his tighty-whities.

"Uh, hi. I'm Koenma Majors and this is my fiancee, Yukina Weiss. You are...?"

"You're very lucky to be invited to Kuwa's laboratory. Some people would give their right arm for the privilage."

Kurama and Kieko placed the wet clothes on Botan's outstretched arm and left to the lift.Kurama opened the cage doors to the lift. Koenma shivered a little, looking at Botan.

"Oh, people like you maybe?"

"Ha! I've seen it!"

Botan threw her arm into the air and let the wet clothes fall. Yukina gasped.

"Oh!"

Kieko came up behind Yukina and Koenma and pushed them forward to the lift.

"Come along, the master doesn't like to be kept waiting...shift it!"

She pushed them into the lift and stepped in. Kurama closed the lift doors and started it. Koenma and Yukina stood scrunched together by Kieko and Botan as Kurama stood by the door, holding the lever to the lift. Yukina looked at Keiko.

"Is he-Kuwabara-is he your husband?"

Keiko snorted and rolled her eyes as Botan giggled. Kurama looked out through the lift, saying in a stern low voice.

"The master is not yet married, nor do I think he ever will be. We are simple his servants."

"Oh."

Kurama pulled the lever and the lift stopped. It was somewhat like a student observation operating theatre and a Greek gymnasium. It is pink-tiled throughout, facing the lift entrance is a circular area containing a tank on pedastles. The wall to one side contained a raised dias area for the guests and facing one end of the tank were the operational controls, a monitor, and a giant refridgerator. A chandelier hung above the tank. On the podium in front of Kuwabara's chambers, there was a microphone. Near the podium, there were some weights and behind the tank, there is a vaulting horse. Both of the items were wrapped on cellephane. The guest looked down from their positions above the tank, waiting for the lift to open. Kuwabara, in a surgeon's outfit, stood in the middle of the room. The doors opened and they stepped out into the laboratory. Kurama got out of the lift first, with a glass of champagne. He handed the champagne to Kuwabara.

"Keiko," He said, Keiko stepped out and stood by him.

"Botan," Botan stepped out and stood on the other side of him.

"Go and assist Kurama." They crossed to Kurama behind the tank.

"I will entertain, ah..."

Yukina and Koenma stepped out of the lift.

"I'm Koenma Majors and this is my finacce, Yukina Vice."

"Weiss!"

"Weiss."

Kuwabara smiled and kissed Yukina's hand, causing her to giggle in response.

"Encante...well...how nice...and what...charming underclothes you both have."

He laughed, circling them and took too coats from Kurama. He handed them to Koenma.

"Here...put these on. They'll make you feel...less vulnerable."

Keiko and Botan crossed over to the podium as Kuwabara continued.

"It's not often we receive visitors here...let alone, offer them hospitatily."

"Hospitatily!" Koenma cried, moving towards Kuwabara.

"All we wanted to do was use your phone, god damn it! A reasonable request which you have chosen to ignore!"

"Koenma, don't be ungrateful!" Yukina said, running to his side.

"Ungrateful!"

The room fell silent. The guests looked at Kuwabara, waiting for his reaction. A smile broke onto his lips.

"How...forceful you are, Koenma...Such a perfect specimen of mandhood. So dominant."

Keiko and Botan laughed.

"You must be awfully proud of him, Yukina."

"Well...yes...I am."

The guest murmured soflty appreciatively. Koenma laughed and blushed, a little embarassed. Kuwabara looked at Koenma again.

"Do you have any tattoos, Koenma?"

"Certainly not!"

"Oh...well...how about you?" He laughed, looking at Yukina. Kurama approched Kuwabara, saying softly in his eerily, yet sexy soft voice.

"Everything is in rediness, Master. We merely await your word..."

Kuwabara drank his champagne and handed the empty glass to Kurama. Kurama went to the control panel as Kuwabara went to the podium.

"Tonight, my unconventional conventionists..." He smiled as Kieko, Botan and the guests laughed politely.

"You are to witness a breakthrough in biochemical research...and paradise is to be mine!"

The guests and everyone applauded. Yukina started to clap as well until Koenma shook his head, indicating that she shouldn't.

"It was strange the way it happened. One of those quirks of fate, really. One of those moments when you seem irredeemably lost: you panic; you're trapped; your back's against the wall. There's not way out, until suddenly...you get a break!"

He cracked the bones in his hands.

"All the peices seem to fall into place...Oh, what a sucker you have been...what a fool...The answer was there the whole time. It took a small accident to make it happen...an accident!"

"An accident..."

Kieko and Botan said softly, walking to either side of him.

"That's how I discovered the secret."

He said through grit teeth.

"The elusive ingredient, that spark...that is the breath of life... itself!"

The guests applauded again. Kuwabara made his way to the tank.

"You see, Koenma and Yukina, you are fortunate. For tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be born."

Everyone applauded once more as Kuwabara pulled the cover off of the tank. Kurama looked from his position at the control panels. The guests were astonished as the tank was revealed. They could see that something was inside the tank is immersed in a clear fluid.

"Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator!" Kuwabara yelled. Kurama flicked the switch to activate the oscilloscopes in the panel.

"And step up the reactor power input three more points." Kurama pressed a button three times then began to unwind a wheel. Kuwabara watched excitedly from behind the tank as the chandelier was lowered. It spurt out different colored liquids into the tank. The liquids bubbled and changed colors. The thing inside of the tank begins to take a human form.

"Koenma..."

"It's alright, Yukina."

The liquids drained away and the form began to move. Kuwabara climbed up a ladder at one end of the tank, Kurama at the other. Yusuke sat up, raised his arms, and finally stood upright with both arms outstretched. Kurama removed the bandage from Yusuke's head. Yusuke looked at Kurama and then at Kuwabara. He gaspsed and leaped up, grabbing a hold of the chandelier. At the same time, Kurama went down his ladder, making to the handle. He wound up the chandelier. Yusuke, with only his head unbandaged and hanging onto the chandelier which Kurama was winding up, looked down at everybody and started to sing.

"The Sword of Damocles is hanging over my head..."

Kuwabara ran down his ladder and kicked Kurama, who had started to lower the chandelier. Kuwabara ran up the stairs to meet his creation coming down. Keiko and Botan cross to the tank.

"And I've got the feeling that someone's gonna be cuttin' the thread!

Oh, woe is me! My life is a misery!

Oh, can't ya see that I'm the start of a pretty big downer?"

As Yusuke got level to him, Kuwabara lunged for him but landed into the tank because Yusuke simultaneously abandoned the chandelier, landed between Keiko and Botan, who each had a pair of scissors with which they proceeded to cut Yusuke's arm and leg bandages off as he kept singing.

"I woke up the morning with a start when I fell outta bed."

The weird guests, included Kurama, Keiko and Botan sang.

"_That ain't no crime_!"

"And left from my dreaming was a feeling of un-nameable dread!"

"_That ain't no crime_!"

"My high is low, I'm dressed up with nowhere to go. And all I know is I'm the start of a pretty big downer!"

Kuwabara, who was in the tank behind Yusuke, put his arms around Yusuke's neck. Yusuke spun away and Kuwabara fell down. Keiko and Botan hung onto one side of his chest so that it undid as he went.

"_Sha la la la, that ain't no crime_!"

"Oh, no no, no no."

"_Sha la la la, that ain't no crime_!"

"No no no, no no."

"_Sha la la la, that ain't no crime-that ain't no crime_!"

Yusuke posed when he was unbandaged. He climbed up a ladder attached to the tank near the bridal chambers. Kurama stood behind the tank as Kieko and Botan stood in front of it. Kuwabara picked himself up and looked at Yusuke, who sat on the ladder.

"Well...that's no way to act on yuor first day out." Yusuke looked at his feet with a expression of hurt on his face.

"But as you're such an exceptional beauty, I'm prepared to forgive and forget."

Kuwabara stood by Kurama behind the tank, looking up at Yusuke and admiring him.

"I just love success..." Kurama edged closer to Kuwabara.

"He's a credit to your genius, Master."

"Yes..."

"A triumph of your will." Keiko said, standing next to Kurama.

"Yes..."

"He's okay!" Botan smiled, holding onto the side of the tank. Kuwabara looked at her, his mouth open a little.

"Okay? Well...I think we can do a little better than that!"

Kuwabara made his way over to Yukina and Koenma.

"You!" He said to Yukina.

"What do you think of him?"

"Well..." Yukina looked up at Koenma, smiling a little.

"I don't like men with...too many muscles."

"I didn't make him for _you_!"

Kuwabara ran back to Yusuke, yelling.

"He carries the Charles Atlas seal of approval! And he didn't even take the lessons..."

As Kuwabara started to sing, Botan led Yusuke down from the ladder.

"A weakling...weighing ninty-eight pounds...will get sand in his face...when kicked! To the ground..."

Yusuke laughed a little and sat on the vaulting horse.

"And soon in the gym

with a determined chin

the sweat from his pores

as he works for his ca-ha-hause."

Keiko and Kurama brought over the weights as Kuwabara sang.

"We'll make him glisten

and gleam

and with a massage

and just a little bit of..."

Kuwabara ran a finger down Yusuke's stomach to his leopard underwear.

"Ste-he-he-heam..."

He laughed.

"He'll be pink!

And quiet clean..."

He walked past Yusuke to one of Yusuke's presents, the vaulting horse, and pulled it in front of the podium.

"He'll be a...stroooong man,

Oh honey!

But the wroooong man!

He'll eat nutritious high protein

And swallow raw eggs.

Try to build up his shoulders,

His chest, arms and legs.

Such an effort -

If he only knew of my plan.

In just seven days,

I can make you a ma-aa-a-a-an"

Yusuke threw down the weights and started to do press-ups.

"He'll do press-ups and chin-ups

Do the snatch, clean and jerk."

Kuwabara stood in between Yukina and Koenma.

"He thinks dinamic tension

Must be hard work.

Such strenuous living

I just don't understand!"

He moved back to Yusuke, who was still doing press-ups.

"When, in just seven days

I can make you a ma-a-a-a-an!"

Kuwabara laughed. Unbeknownst to Kuwabara, the large refridgerator door behind him started to open, falling down like a drawbridge. Ice cold steam came out and the sound of a Harley Daivdson was heard. Botan screamed, happily.

"HIEI!"

Hiei came out of the fridge, riding on the Harley with a saxaphone tied to him. He sped towards Botan, Keiko, Kurama and Kuwabara. He got off his Harely & started to sing, looking at Kuwabara, who was glaring at him, and Yusuke, who was terrified.

"Whatever happened to Saturday night?

When you dressed up sharp

And you felt alright

It don't seem the same since the cosmic light

Came into my life, I thought I was divine."

He snapped his fingers and Botan ran to him. He picked her up and put her on the seat of his bike.

"I used to go for a ride with this chick who'd go

And listen to the music on the radio.

A saxophone was blowing on a rock and roll show

And we climbed in the back

And we really had a good time."

Hiei and Botan started dancing with each other as he sang.

"Hot patootie

Bless my soul

I really love that rock and roll

Hot patootie

Bless my soul

I really love that rock and roll

Hot patootie

Bless my soul

I really love that rock and roll

Hot patootie

Bless my soul

I really love that rock and roll."

Kuwabara looked furious as Yusuke looked perplexed.

"My head used to swim

From the perfume I smelled.

My hands kind of fumbled

With her white plastic belt.

I'd taste her baby pink lipstick,

And that's when I'd melt. And she'd whisper in my ear,

Tonight she really was mine.

Get back in front and put

Some hair oil on.

Buddy Holly was singing

His very last song.

With your arms around your girl

You tried to - ah - sing along It felt pretty good, whoo.

Really had a good ti-i-ime!"

Hiei jumped back onto his bike, and started to ride around the laboratory, even riding up and down the walls.

"Hot patootie

Bless my soul.

I really love that rock and roll.

Hot patootie

Bless my soul.

I really love that rock and roll.

Hot patootie

Bless my soul.

You know I love that rock and roll.

Hot patootie

Bless my soul.

I really love that rock and roll."

Kuwabara goes towards the refridgerator door and innocently picks up an ice pick.

"Hot patootie

Bless my soul.

I really love that rock and roll.

Hot patootie

Bless my soul.

I really love that rock and roll.

Hot patootie

Bless my soul.

You know I love that rock and roll.

Hot patootie

Bless my soul.

I really love that rock and roll.

Hot patootie

Bless my soul.

I really love that rock and roll.

Hot patootie

Bless my soul.

I really love that rock and roll.

Hot patootie

Bless my soul.

You know I love that rock and roll.

Hot patootie

Bless my soul.

I really love that rock and roll."

As soon as Hiei finished the last corus, Kuwabara ran at him with the ice pick in a demented fury. Hiei fell off his bike, screaming. He ran the refridgerator, screaming and looking back at Kuwabara, who chased after him. Hiei ran back into the fridge, screaming. Hiei's scream suddenly stop. Botan screamed, covering her ears & looking at the refridgerator. Kuwabara walked back out with some blood on his lab coat.

"One from the vaults..."

Kuwabara smirked, evilly, laughing a little.

So! HAPPY, ALL YOU PSYCHOTIC HIEI FANGIRLS! YOUR BABY'S IN THE FIC:P Do not flame me, asking and whining about Hiei having to die. He _had _to die, people...I didn't write Rocky Horror Picture Show, but if I did I'd be looooooooooooooooooooooadddddddddddddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Review it, bitches!I mean that in a good way.:P


	5. Red Room

Author's note: Okay, just so everybody knows, I'm not typing "I do not own this anime or movie, blah, blah, blah". You all know that I don't own this stuff...If you think I do, then you're wrong! And AmnarRanma, just take a look at Hiei...then take a look at Eddie...Hiei was perfect for the part! And I'm sorry he had to die, and he will be missed...I guess. :P Kitt-Kurama's baby, Yusuke may look like Eddie, but Hiei _was _Eddie. Seriously, Yusuke is like the perfect Rocky! With the muscles and man thongy speedo thingy...Well! On with the show!

Yusuke cowered in fear. Kuwabara looked at him.

"Oh, my sweet Adonis..."

Kuwabara said, going over to Yusuke.

"You're too beautiful to be destoryed. It was a mercy killing...He had a certain naive charm-but no muscles."

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, and flexed. Kuwabara let out an excited little yelp and turned away, singing again.

"But a deltoid

And a bicep,

A hot groin

And a tricep

Makes me - ooh -

Shake!

Makes me want

To take

Charles Atlas

By the ha-and.

In just seven days -

Oh baby -

I can make you a

Ma-ha-ha-ha-haan!"

Kurama pressed a button and a wall opened up, revealing a bridal suite done out in black silk. The wedding march began to play and Kuwabara lead Yusuke to the bridal suite as the guests threw rice and confetti at them as if they had married. Koenma and Yukina looked at each other in amazement.

Genkai (Yay! Finally, she's back! But was she missed? suspicious look) sat at her desk, smoking a pipe.

"There are some people who say that life is an illusion, and that reality is simply a figment of our imaginations! If this is so, then Koenma and Yukina are quite safe. However, the sudden departure of their host and his creation had left them feeling both apprehensive and uneasy. A feeling which grew as the other guests 'departed' and 'they' were shown to their separate rooms."

Kurama and Keiko stood by a monitor. They switched from channel to channel, watching Koenma on one channel and then Yukina on the other. Kurama and Keiko looked at each other and smiled.

There was knock at Yukina's room. She sat up in the bed that was covered by a red canopy net.

"Who is it? Who's there?" She heard Koenma's voice reply.

"It's only me, Yukina."

She relaxed.

"Oh, Koenma, come in, darling."

Koenma's silhouette entered Yukina's room and went over to her bed. He moved behind net curtain and climbed on top of Yukina. He kissed her neck.

"Oh, Brad, mmmm, oh yes, darling-wait, what if-"

"It's alright, Yukina, everything's gonna be alright."

"Oh, I hope so, my darling."

He began kissing her again, she ran her hands through his hair and his hair came off. Kuwabara looked at Yukina.

"You!"

"I'm afraid so, Yukina.But isn't it nice?"

Yukina began to beat Kuwabara's chest with clenched fists.

"You beast, you monster! What have you done with Koenma!"

"Nothing...why? Do you think I should?"

"You tricked me! I wouldn't have!" She looked away from him. He took her chin in his hand, his thumb resting against her left cheek.

"I know. But it wasn't all that bad now, was it? In fact...I think you found it...quiet pleasurable. Mmmmm, so soft, so sensual..."

He ressumed making love to her.

"Oh...oh...no...stop...I mean help. I- Koenma- oh. Koenma!"

He put a finger to her lips.

"Ssssh. Koenma's probably asleep by now. Do you want him to see you...like this!"

He grabbed her and put her legs by his head. She jump back, sitting up.

"It's your fault! You're to blame!" She looked away from him again, saying softly. "I was saving myself..."

"Well..." Kuwabara turned her head and looked into her eyes. "I'm sure you're not spent yet."

"Promise you won't tell Koenma?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

Yukina giggled as Kuwabara kissed her.

Uh...was that too short? I did _not _like that little sex scene! Trust me, those who know me very well know that I'm against Yukina and Kuwabara fictions for...suspicious look reasons. Welp! I hope you enjoyed "Yukina and Kuwabara Sex Scene"!


	6. Blue Room

Hello, and welcome to Yusuke Horror Picture Show Chapter Six! I'm glad that people love YHPS so much.:P Now...On with the show! (The large red curtain goes up and the show begins)

* * *

Yusuke laid on his stomach on a giant black velvet bed in his bridal suite, sleeping. Kurama and Keiko stood by the foot of the bed, looking at him. Kurama glared at Yusuke, his eyes filled with hate. He picked up a candelabra, glaring harder at Yusuke. Yusuke rolled over and looked at them. Kurama taunted Yusuke with the candelabra. Yusuke jumped out of the bed, terrified. Kurama shoved the candelabra into Yusuke's face. Yusuke ran and crashed into the laboratory and escaped. Kurama looked at Keiko, who stood in the doorway. He put the candelabra back down. He stood very close to her. They did a weird little sign where they touched elbows (what Rocky fans know as "Elbow Sex").

There was a knock at Koenma's blue room. He sat up in his bed, looknig at the door.

"Come in."

A shadowy figure ran across the room to the bed and jumped into it.

"Oh, Koenma!" Yukina's distraught voice said."It's no good here! It'll destory us!"

Koenma held her.

"Don't worry, Yukina, we'll be away from here in the morning."

She began to kiss Koenma's chest. Koenma placed his hand on her head.His fingers got caught in her hair and when he moved his hand away, Yukina's hair came off. Koenma jumped up, looking at Kuwabara.

"You!"

"I'm afraid so, Koenma...but wasn't it nice?"

"Why you-what have you done with Yukina!"

"Nothing...Why, do you think I should?"

"You tricked me! I wouldn't have-I've never-never."

"I know, but it wasn't all that bad now, was it? I think you found it...quiet pleasurable. Oh, so soft...so sensual." Kuwabara began to kiss Koenma again.

"Ahhh-no-stop-I mean Janet...Janet!"

"Shush. Janet's probably asleep now. Do you want her to see you...like this!" Kuwabara flipped Koenma, and put his legs by his head.

"Like this!" Koenma threw Kuwabara off the bed. "Like how? You're to blame! I thought it was the real thing!"

"Oh, c'mon, Koenma, admit it!" Kuwabara sat up from the floor. "It was enjoyable, wasn't it? There's no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure. Yukina won't know, I won't tell her."

"You promise you won't tell?"

"On my mother's grave." Kuwabara said, getting back in the bed and kissing Koenma.

Kurama's face appeared on a moniter above the bed.

"Master, Yusuke has broken his chains and vanished. The new playmate is loose and on the castle grounds. Keiko has just now released the dogs."

Kuwabara looked up at the moniter.

"Com-ing!"

* * *

Was this one short, too? Anyone just throw up picturing Koenma and Kuwabara making out? Just...blah...blech...yick...I know my friend, Maddie, probably liked it. She likes yaoi and the such. 


	7. Touchatouch Me!

Hello, everyone, and welcome to chapter seven of Yusuke Horror Picture Show. I really am glad that a lot of people like Yusuke Horror. Maybe, this will be seen by the creator and he will go "Hmm..." and then...BOOM! There will be an anime version of Yusuke Horror! AND I WILL BE FAMOUS AND BE PAID MILLIONS OF MILLIONS OF DOLLARS FOR MY IDEA! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Mysterious Voice from the Clouds: "Oh, just get on with the story!"

Yukina sat on her bed, looking around & talking to herself.

"What's happening here? Where's Koenma? Where's anybody!"

She left her room and went to the laboratory. She looked at the moniter and turned it on. She saw Koenma sitting on his bed with Kuwabara sleeping besides him. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh, Koenma, what have they done to you! How could you!"

She turned away and started to pacing around the lab.

"If only we hadn't made this journey. If only the car hadn't broken down. If only we were amongst friends...or safe persons!"

She sniffled, resting against the moniter and covering her face, crying. Behind her in the tank, she heard someone crying. She looked up and walked over to the tank. She pulled a cloth off of it and Yusuke sat up, resting his arms around the tank. He looked at her, sniffling. She looked at his bleeding wounds from the dogs.

"Oh, you're hurt...Did they do this to you?"

Yusuke nodded at her, sniffling.

"Here...I'll dress your wounds..."

She said, ripping her slip and wrapping Yusuke's wounds. He smiled at her and she smiled back, a new expression crossed her face.

* * *

"'Emotion',"

Genkai said, reading from a dictionary in her big comfy chair.

"Mental agitation-an excited state of."

She looked up, staring.

"It is also an irrational and powerful master and from what Yukina had witnessed on the monitor, there seemed to be little doubt that she was indeed its slave..."

* * *

Botan and Keiko sat on Botan's bed, looking at her small tv-like moniter, saying in unision.

"Tell us about it, Yuki."

* * *

Yukina looked at Yusuke, singing softly.

"I was feeling done in...

Couldn't win...

I had only kissed before."

* * *

Botan looked at Keiko, looking like a innocent little girl with her Mickey Mouse hat on.

"You mean she...?"

"Uh, huh."

* * *

"I thought that they was no use getting

Into heavy petting

It only leads to trouble and...seat wetting...

Now all I want to know

Is how to go

I've tasted blood

And I want more"

* * *

Keiko and Botan scooted closer to the moniter.

"More, more, more..."

* * *

"I'll put up no resistance

I want to stay the distance

I've got an itch to scratch

And I need assistance!

Toucha-toucha-touch me!

I wanna be dirty!

Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me!

Creature of the night!"

She looked at Yusuke, smiling softly.

"And if anything grows..."

She giggled.

"While you pose

I'll oil you up and rub you down..."

* * *

Keiko and Botan scooted closer to the moniter.

"Down, down, down..."

* * *

"And that's just one small fraction

Of the main attraction

You need a friendly hand.

Oh, and I need action."

She grabbed Yusuke's hands and put them on her breasts.

"Touch-a touch-a touch-a, touch me.

I wanna be dirty.

Thrill me, chil me, fulfill me.

Creature of the night!"

* * *

Botan jumped Keiko, kissing her & singing.

"Toucha-toucha-touch me!"

Keiko pushed her down & tickled her.

"I wanna be dirty!"

Botan jumped Keiko, pushing her down & tickling her back.

"Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me!"

"Creature of the night!"

* * *

"Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me.

I wanna be dirty.

Thrill me chill me, fulfil me - oh -

Creature of the night.

Creature of the ni-i-ight!"

Yukina smiled and closed her eyes.

"Creature of the night..." (Yusuke)

"Creature of the night?" (Koenma)

"Creature...of the night." (Kuwabara)

"Creature of the night!" (Botan)

"Creature of the night." (Kurama)

"Creature of the night." (Keiko)

"Creature of the night-oh!"

* * *

"The End of Toucha-Touch Me! Is it short? Don't worry if it is, eighth'll be much longer! Review, bitches!" (I mean that in a good way:P) 


	8. Great Scott!

Okay, everybody! Chapter eight! It's the one you'v been waiting for, AmnarRanma, and everybody who was waiting for our Dr. Scott to shyow up and sing his Eddie song:P I keep thinking about it, and it kinda sounds like Yusuke in the song instead of Hiei, but...whatever.

* * *

Kuwabara chased after Kurama with a whip, Koenma following him. Kurama slid across the laboratory floor as Kuwabara whipped him.

"Mercy!" He screamed. Kuwabara hit him once more with the whip.

"How did it happen!"

"I was only away for a minute...Master."

Kurama ran to the moniter to try and find Yusuke on it.

"Master..." He said softly. "We have a visitor..." Koenma and Kuwabara stood by him, looking at the moniter. Koenma smiled.

"Hey, Scotty- Dr. Takanawa." He said, looking at Kuwabara. Kurama looked at him.

"You know this earthling?" Kuwabara glared at him and hit him in the arm. "I mean, person?"

"I most certainly do. He happens to be an old friend of mine."

"I see..." Kuwabara said. "Sothis wasn't simply a chance meeting. You came here with a purpose."

"I told you, my car broke down!" Kuwabara and Koenma glared at each other. "I was telling the truth!"

"I know what you told me, Koenma. But this Dr Everett Scott. His name is not unknown to me."

"He was a Science Teacher at Denton High."

"And now he works for your Government, doesn't he, Koenma? He's attached to the Bureau of Investigation of that which you call U.F.O's. Isn't he, Koenma?"

"He might be. I don't know."

"Hmmmm. He'll be in...the Zen Room!"

* * *

Takanawa sat in his wheel chair, looking around at the zen things, confused.

* * *

"Well...let's ask him!" Kuwabara threw a switch marked "TRIPLE CONTACT ELECTRO MAGNET". Takanawa's wheelchair speeds down the corridors and rooms. He went through Botan's room, her and Keiko sitting on her bed. They watched Takanawa speed past her bed and out another door. Takanawa's wheelchair stopped in front of Koenma, Kuwabara and Kurama in the laboratory.

"Dr. Takanawa!" Koenma said, shoving his hand in Dr. Takanawa's face.

"Koenma! What're you doing here?"

"Don't play games, Dr. Takanawa." Kuwabara said, looking down at him. " You know very well what Koenma Majors's doing here. It was part of your plan was it not that he, and his female, should check the layout for you. Well, unfortunately for you all there's to be a change of plans. I'm sure you're adaptable, Dr. Takanawa. I know Koenma is."

Koenma looked at the floor, fixing his glasses. Takanawa looked up at Kuwabara, his hands in his lap.

"I can assure you that Brad's presence comes as a complete surprise to me. I came to find Hiei." Koenma looked at Dr. Takanawa, surprised.

"Hiei? I've seen him! He's-" Kuwabara cut in, moving closer to Dr. Takanawa.

"What do you know about Hiei, Dr. Takanawa?"

"Well...I happen to know a great deal about a lot of things. You see Hiei happens to be my nephew."

The group heard Yukina gasp from the tank. They looked at it. Kuwabara, looking surprised, walked over the tank. He yanked the curtain off of the tank. Yukina and Yusuke stood up, sheets wrapped around their bodies. (Okay, so I'm gonna use their Rocky Horror names in this part, because it's funny and it would totally sounds funny and wrong .:P)

"Janet!"

"Dr. Scott!"

"Janet!"

"Brad!"

"Rocky!"

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara.

"Janet!"

"Dr. Scott!"

"Janet!"

"Brad!"

"Rocky!"

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara again. Kuwabara glared at his creation.

"Listen! I made you...and I can break you jsut as easily!"

From behind and above them, they all heard a gong. They all looked up at Keiko standing up on the balcony looking down at the laboratory, holding the gong.

"Master, dinner is prepared!"

"Excellent," Kuwabara said. He looked at Dr. Takanawa and walked to him.

"Doctor Takanawa, you can sample the speciality of the house - roast loin of pork." He gave Yukina and Yusuke a if-looks-could-kill look, saying.

"Under the circumstances, formal dress is to be optional!"

With that he took off to the lift.

* * *

"Food has always played a vital role in life's rituals. The breaking of bread - the last meal of the condemned man - and now this meal. However informal it might appear you can be sure there was to be very little 'bonhomie'." Genkai said.

* * *

Kuwabara sat at the head of a large coffin shaped table. In front of him was a electric carver. Koenma and Yukina, still in her bra and ripped slip, sat on Kuwabara's right, Dr. Takanawa sat the opposite from him, and Yusuke and Botan sat on his left. They all sat in silence as Kurama and Keiko came in through the double doors of the kitchen. Kurama carried a large joint of meat as Keiko carried the wine. Kurama sat the roast loin down in front of Kuwabara. Keikoe poured out the wine then returned to Kuwabara side, who lifted up his wine glass.

"A toast...to absent friends."

"To absent friends." Everyone mumbled, raising their wine glasses.

Kuwabara put his glass down and began to cut the meat, that being the only sound in the dining room. Dr. Takanawa looked across the table at Kuwabara, looking down at the meat.

"I cam here to descuss Hiei..." Botan looked at him surprised and a little scared, banging her plate.

"Hiei!"

Kuwabara looked at Botan, and pretending to jab the electric knife at her. She looked back down at her plate as Kuwabara went back to cutting the meat.

"That's a rather tender subject...Another slice anyone?"

Botan pushed her chair back, still looking down. "Excuse me..." She said softly, getting up from the table and going to her room. They heard her slam her door, crying loudly. Dr. Takanawa looks at the side, whispering to nobody in peticular.

"I knew he was in a bad crowd, but it was worse than I imagined," He looked back at the table. "Aliens!" The all looked at Dr. Takanawa.

"Dr. Takanawa!"

"Go on, Dr. Takanawa-or should I say Dr. Von Takanawa?" Koenma looked at Kuwabara.

"Just what are you implying!"

"That's alright! That's alright, Koenma..."

"But Dr. Takanawa..." Takanawa silenced Kuwabara with a gesture. He looked at them all, singing.

"From the day he was born, he was trouble.

He was the thorn

In his mutter's side.

She tried in vain..."

* * *

Genkai opened a book, looking up a little.

* * *

"But he never caused her

Nothnig but shame..."

"He left home the day she died.

From the day she was gone

All he wanted

Was rock and roll,

Porn.

Und a motorbike.

Shooting up junk."

* * *

Genkai looked at some pictures of a naked woman, Elvis, and Hiei on his motorcycle, and an article that said "Thug bashes woman, 66" and mug shots of Hiei (:P).

"He was a low down

Cheap little punk."

* * *

"Taking everyone for a ride!" Everybody began to sing along with Takanawa.

"When Eddie said

He didn't like his teddy

You knew he was a no good kid.

But when he threatened your life

With a switch blade knife."

"Whatta guy!" Kuwabara said from his seat.

"Makes you cry." Yukina said, looking around.

"Und I did."

* * *

In her room, Botan rested her head on her desk, using her arms as a pillow. She got up, walking to her bed, passing by a wall covered with Hiei's pictures, singing.

"Everybody shoved him,

I very nearly loved him.

I said, hey listen to me,

Stay sane inside insanity.

But he locked the door

And threw away the key!"

She collapsed on her bed, starting to cry.

* * *

Takanawa took out a note.

"But he must have been drawn

Into something

Making him warn, me,

In a note

Which reads..."

Everybody, except Kuwabara, Kurama and Keiko, crowded around Takanawa.

"What's it say? What's it say?"

Hiei's voice over:

"I'm out of my head

Oh hurry, or I may be dead.

They mustn't carry out their evil deeds,

Yaaaow!"

"When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy

You knew he was a no good kid.

And when he threatened your life

With a switch blade knife."

"Whatta guy!"

"Makes you cry..."

"Und...I...did."

Kuwabara jumped up and grabbed the hem of the table cloth. He yanked it off, sending the plates and food flying to the floor, reavealing a glass coffin containing decomposing remains of Hiei's body. Everybody jumped back and screamed.

* * *

Mm...end of chapter eight, everybody. Uh...sorry you had to see that, Hiei fans...that's just tons and tons of make up on him, I swear...:P 


	9. Planet! Smanet! Janet!

Disclaimer: Hey, everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I lost the script.:P But now I've found it, so now you all can read the long await chapter nine of Yusuke Horror Picture Show! I like to keep the original words to the songs as you guys will notice.:P

* * *

Kurama and Keiko laughed as Yukina screamed and ran to Yusuke, who hugged her tightly. Koenma looked at them, shocked. Takanawa wheeled back his wheelchair away from the table in disgust. Kuwabara looked at Yukina and Yusuke and gasped.

"Oh, Yusuke! How could you!"

Yukina ran out, Kuwabara chasing after her. She ran upstairs, Kuwabara close behind. He caught up with her and pushed her into the wall. He backhanded her hard, singing.

"I'll tell you once,

Won't tell you twice

You'd better wise up Janet Weiss.

Y'apple pie

Don't taste too nice

You'd better wise up Janet Weiss."

She gasped and ran off down the corridor, Kuwabara following her.

"I've laid the seed

It should be all you need."

Koenma appeared, trying to push by Takanawa, in hot pursuit.

"You're as sensual

As a pencil

Wound up like an 'E' or first string."

Yukina arrived at the door of the laboratory and she tried really hard to open the door, but couldn't open it. Kuwabara gets face to face with her, singing.

"When we made it

Did ya hear a bell ring?"

The door opened and the two of them fell through. The door slammed shut in Takanawa's face. Yukina rushed in and ran down the ramp, Kuwabara in pursuit.

"Y'got a block,

Take my advice.

You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss."

Dr. Takanawa and Koenma arrived in the lift. Kuwabara runs to the control panel.

"The transducer-" He slammed down the handle. "Will seduce ya!"

Dr. Takanawa, Koenma, and Yukina figured out that they're stuck to the floor. Yukina tried to move her feet.

"My feet!" She puts her hands on her face. "I can't move my feet!"

Dr. Takanawa tried to move his wheels.

"My wheels!" He put his hands on his face. "My god, I can't move my wheels!" Koenma looked at Yukina and Dr. Takanawa.

"It's as if we're glued to the spot!"

"You are-so quake in fear, you tiny fools!"

"We're trapped!"

Kuwabara moved over to Yukina.

"It's something you'll

Get used to.

A mental mind fuck

Can be nice."

"Oh!"

Kuwabara climbed up the ladder besides the tank. Dr. Takanawa looked at Koenma.

"You won't find earth people quite the easy mark you imagine. This sonic transducer - it is, I suppose, some kind of audio-vibratory, physiomolecular transport device..."

"You mean..."

"Yes Koenma. It's something we ourselves have been working on. But it seems our friend here has found a way of perfecting it. A device which is capable of breaking down solid matter and then projecting it through space, and - who knows - perhaps even time itself!" Yukina gasped.

"You mean he's gonna send us to another planet!" Kuwabara jumped down and went over to Yukina.

"Planet! Schmanet! Janet!" He circled her.

"You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss.

You'd better wise up,

Build your thighs up.

You'd better wise up." He sang, rubbing her thighs. She gasped and tried to slap him. Koenma struggled in vain to get free.

* * *

Genkai looked from her desk and said.

"And then she cried out!"

* * *

'"Sto-o-o-o-o-op!" Yukina screamed. She screamed so loudly that Kuwabara staggered backwards to the control panel. Kurama and Keiko entered through a hole in the tiles of the laboratory floor. They marched to behind the tank to the control panel. Kuwabara looked at Takanawa, Koenma, and Yukina.

"Don't get hot and flustered!

Use a bit of mustard!"

"You're a hot dog

But you'd better not

Try to hurt her,

Frank Furter!"

Kuwabara nodded, signaling to Keiko. Keiko pulled down the transducer switch. Koenma turned into a statue.

"You're a hot dog

But you'd better not

Try to hurt her,

Frank Furter!"

Kuwabara signaled to Keiko again. She pulled the switch down and Dr. Takanawa turned into a statue.

"You're a hot dog-" Kuwabara signaled to Keiko once more and Yukina turned into a statue. Botan looked down at Kuwabara from the balcony.

"My God! I can't take any more of this - first you spurn me for Hiei, then you cast him off like an old overcoat for Yusuke. You chew people up and then spit them out - I loved you, do you hear me - I LOVED YOU - And what did it get me - I'll tell you - a big nothing. You're like a sponge. You take, take, take, take! You drain others of their love and emotions. Well, I've had enough. You've got to choose between me and Rocky - so named because of the rocks in his head!"

Kuwabara looked back at Keiko, and nodded. Botan was turned into stone. Kuwabara sighed.

"It's not easy having a good time," He walked over to Keiko and Kurama. "Even smiling makes my face ache..."

Kurama and Keiko nodded sympathetically.

"My children turn on me. Yusuke's behaving just as Hiei did. Maybe I made a mistake in splitting his brain between the two of them."

Kieko growled and screamed.

"I grow weary of this world! When will we return to Transylvania, huh!" Kuwabara looked down at Keiko.

"Keiko, I am indeed grateful to both you and your brother Kurama - you have both served me well - loyalty such as yours must be rewarded and you will discover when the mood takes me I can be quite generous."

"I ask for nothing!"

"And you shall receive it...in abundance!" He walked over to the lift and faced Kurama and Keiko again.

"Come! We are ready for the floor show!" He slammed the lift gate closed. "Our guests will be growing restless."

Left alone in the laboratory, Kurama and Keiko smiled at each other and did their special sign (Elbow Sex, anyone:P).

* * *

"And so, by some extraordinary coincidence - fate it seems had decided that Koenma and Yukina should keep that appointment with their friend Dr Everett Takanawa. But it was to be in a situation which none of them could have possibly foreseen. And just a few hours after announcing their engagement, Koenma and Yukina had both tasted...forbidden fruit. This in itself was proof that their host was a man of little morals - and some persuasion. What further indignities were they to be subjected to? And what of the sonic transducer and floor show that had been spoken of? What indeed? From what had gone before, it was clear that this was to be no picnic."

* * *

So, that's it for number nine, everybody! Sorry if it's short! I think that chapter ten, everybody, is gonna be the last chapter...I dunno...Review, bi-atches! Love you all:P 


	10. Frankenfurter, It's all over!

HELLO, EVERYBODY! What's up? So...is this the end of our beloved Yusuke Horror Picture Show? Let's find out! I know that I'm really gonna love this chapter:P

* * *

There was a stage at the end of the ballroom with red velvet curtains. Behind the red curtains, Kuwabara ran around the stone statues, enjoying dressing them up in extravagant variations of the stocking and suspender belt variety of his own fantasies. In front of the curtains, footlights glowed on them. Kuwabara ran off stage and pulled a switch, making the curtains open. The curtains opened to reveal the statues in front of silver drapes and a light mist covering the floor. Kuwabara smiled happily to himself and pulled a lever. Botan came back to life. She messed with her boa, slowly dancing to the front of the stage, singing.

"It was great when it all began

I was a regular Franky fan.

But it was over when he had the plan

To start working on a muscle-man.

Now the only thing that gives me hope

Is my love of a certain dope

Rose tints my world keeps me

Safe from my trouble and pain."

Kuwabara pulled the switch again and Yusuke came back to life. Yusuke did the same as Botan, singing.

"I'm just seven hours old

Truly beautiful to behold

And somebody should be told

My libido hasn't been controlled

Now the only thing I've come to trust

Is an orgasmic rush of lust

Rose tints my world keeps me

Safe from my trouble and pain."

Kuwabara pulled the switch, bringing Koenma back to life. Koenma drops to the floor, rolling around like Madonna at the MTV awards in the '80's and feeling his legs, singing softly (MY FAVORITE PART IN THE MOVIE:P)

"It's beyond me

Help me Mommy!

I'll be good you'll see

Take this dream away!

What's this, let's see

I feel sexy

What's come over me?

Woo! Here it comes again!"

Yukina comes back to life, her hands stuck in her hair. She behaved like a sex goddess, completely out of control, as if performing in a burlesque show.

"I feel released

Bad times deceased

My confidence increased

Reality is here

The game has been disbanded

My mind has been expanded

It's a gas that Frankie's landed

His lust is so sincere!" She looked at the empty audience and blew a kiss to nobody. As they all stood on the stage, the silver curtains behind them opened to reveal the 20th Century Fox logo as a stage set. At the top of a staircase, Kuwabara stood bathed in light. He wore a dazzling version of the national costume and a chiffon cloak which billowed in the breeze from a wind machine. He looked like a 30's film star.

"What ever happened to Fay Wray

That delicate satin-draped frame

As it clung to her thigh

How I started to cry

For I wanted to be dressed just the same. "

The floor opened to reveal a swimming pool glistening with chlorine and glitter. Kuwabara looked at Botan, Koenma, Yukina, and Yusuke and beckoned them to the pool. In their drugged state, they complied with his every wish.

"Give yourself over to absolutely pleasure

Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh

Erotic nightmares

Beyond any measure

And sensual daydreams

To treasure forever."

Kuwabara entered the pool.

"Can you just...see it? Can you just see it?" He began to float as the others began to enter the pool.

"Don't dream it...be it...don't dream it...be it..." They started singing it together.

"Don't dream it, be it. Don't dream it, be it."

Takanawa came back to life. He observed the orgy going on in the pool.

"Ach, we've got to get out of this trap before this decadence saps our wills.

I've got to be strong and try to hang on.

Or else my mind, may well snap!" The wind machine blew the blanket off of his lap, revealing his legs ind stockings and a suspender belt.

"Und my life will be lived, For the thri-i-i-i-ill..." He sang, lifting his leg up and feeling it. Koenma resurfaced, Botan hanging onto him.

"It's beyond me.

Help me, Mo-ommy!" Botan pulled him back into the pool, kissing him. Yukina emerged, thrilled.

"God bless Lilly Saint Cyr!"

Kuwabara broke through the water on top of a lift.

"My my my my!

I'm a wild and an untamed thing!

I'm a bee with a deadly sting!

Get a hit and your mind goes ping!

Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing!

So let the party and the sounds rock on!

Gonna shake it till the life has gone!

Rose tint my world

Keep me safe from my trouble and pain!" They all got out of the pool, got back on the stage and formed a kick line, singing.

"I'm a wild and an untamed thing

I'm a bee with a deadly sting.

Get a hit and your mind goes ping

Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing.

So let the part and the sounds rock on Gonna shake it till the life has gone, gone, gone!

Rose tint my world

Keep me safe from my trouble and pain!"

The ballroom doors burst open and Kurama and Keiko stood in the doorway in silver and gold military space suits, facing Kuwabara. Kurama held a large raygun and pointed it at Kuwabara, glaring. (MY SECOND FAVORITE PART! WOO:P)

"Frankenfurter!

It's all over!

Your mission was a failure!

Your lifestyle's too extre-e-eme!" Everyone on stage looked in fear at Kuwabara, who looked stunned and guilt-stricken. He tried to cover his chest with his hands.

"I'm your new commander!

You now are my prisoner!

We return to Transylvania!

Prepare the transit beam..."

"WAIT!" Kuwabara yelled. "I can explain!"

* * *

AND THIS IS WHERE WE SHALL STOP FOR TODAY! Expect chapter eleven tomorrow or even later because I'm starting it as soon I get this up here:P 


	11. I'm Going Home

Ello, ello, ello and welcome back, adoring Rocky Horror and YuYu Hakusho fans:P So, the question on your mind is "Is **_this _**the end of Yusuke Horror?" Well...let's see.:P ON WITH THE SHOW:P

* * *

Kuwabara moved slowly to the center of the stage, looking up at the bright light that shone in his face.

"On the day ...I went away..."

"Good bye..."

"Was all I had to say..."

"Now I..."

"Want to come and stay..."

"Oh my, my..."

"Smile and that will mean I may..." Kuwabara kicked on a cloud projection and blue skies appeared.

"I've seen...blue skies

Through the tears in my eyes

And I realise

I'm going home

I'm going home."

Kuwabara fell to his knees, looking down at the stage floor.

"Everywhere it's been the same..."

"Feeling..."

"Like I'm outside in the rain..."

"Wheeling..."

"Free to try and find a game..."

"Dealing..."

"Cards for sorrow, Cards for pain." Takanawa switched on wind machine.

"I've seen blue skies

Through the tears in my eyes

And I realise

I'm going home

I'm going home.

I'm going home." Keiko looked at Kuwabara and said sarcasticly.

"How sentimental."

She and Kurama moved closer to the stage, Kurama pointing the ray gun at Kuwabara.

"And also presumptuous of you. You see when I said "we" were to return to Transylvania, I referred only to Keiko and myself."

Kuwabara's jaw dropped, looking appalled.

"You see, you are to remain here, in spirit anyway..."

Kuwabara screamed. "No! No, no, no!" He turned and tried to run. Kurama pulled the trigger, shooting Kuwabara in the back. Botan screamed and Kurama turned and shot at her, killing her instantly. Yusuke looked down at Kuwabara and started crying. He bent down beside Kuwabara's body and cradled him in his arms. He picked Kuwabara's limp (and heavy) body up and started climbing the stairway towards the Fox skyline. Kurama fired at Yusuke again and again. With Kuwabara's body in his arms, Yusuke beat on his chest and let out a wild sound like a giant beast of the jungle (that's Yusuke, for ya). Kurama fired again and again. Yusuke crashed down to his death. Yukina looked down in horror.

"You killed them!"

Keiko found the entire sequence of events very distasteful. She looked up at Kurama.

"I thought you liked them. They liked you!"

Kurama kept glaring at the dead bodies, screaming.

"They didn't like me! They never liked me!"

"You did right."

They all looked at Dr. Takanawa.

"A desicion had to be made."

"You're okay by me."

"Dr. Takanawa, I'm sorry about your nefew."

"Yes, well...perhaps it was for the best."

"You must leave now, Dr. Takanawa, while it's still possible. We are about to beam the entire house back to the planet of transexual in the galaxy of Transylvania. Go now."

Koenma and Yukina ran out of the castle, Dr. Takanawa behind them. Kurama and Keiko laughed, making their special sign. Their laughter subsided and Kurama looked at her.

"Our noble mission is almost completed my most beautiful sister, soon we will return to the moon-drenched shores of our "androgenous" planet."

"Ah - sweet Transexual - land of night - to sing and dance once more to your dark refrains. To take that step to the right..." They both remembered earlier when they and the tranvestite guests were dancing.

"But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane."

"And our World...will do the Time Warp again!"

Outside, there was a huge explosion. The entire castle was surrounded by a giant beam of light and then vanished into space. Koenma, Yukina and Dr. Takanawa's bodies were scattered on three sides surrounding a crater where the castle once was. The three of them stood shakily on the perimeter of the crater.

* * *

A globe of the earth was spinning on Genkai's desk. Genkai stood up from her desk chair and put her hand on the globe, stopping it.

"And crawling on the planet's face

Some insects called the human race

Lost in time, and lost in space

And meaning..."

Genkai turned and went to the door of the study. She switched off the light.

"_Meaning..."_

She left the study, shutting the door behind her. The study was almost dark. Only a sinister glow inside the globe of the earth remains...

* * *

_Science Fiction - double-feature _

_Frank has built and lost his creature _

_Darkness has conquered _

_Brad and Janet _

_The servants gone to a distant planet _

_Oh - at the late night double-feature _

_Picture Show - I want to go - Ohh - _

_To the late night double-feature picture show. _

_Fujiko Kuwabara stands on a stage, in front of the big red velvet curtains._

Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the cast of Yusuke Horror Picture Show! Yusuke Urameshi as Rocky Horror!

_Yusuke walks out from behind the curtain, still wearing his Rocky costume and stands in the middle of the stage as people cheer._

Botan as Columbia!

_Botan comes out, still in her costume. She walks over to Yusuke's left side and holds his hand, smiling. _

Yukina as Janet!

_Yukina walks out sitll in her costume. She goes over to Yusuke's right side and holds his hand, smiling also._

Genkai as the Criminologist!

_Genkai walks out from behind the curtain and holds hands with Botan, in her costume._

Kurama as RiffRaff!

_Kurama walks out and holds hand with Yukina as rabid fangirls scream his name._

Keiko as Magenta!

_Keiko walks out and holds hands with Genkai._

Koenma as Brad!

_Koenma walks out and holds hands with Kurama (Ooh, la la!;) )._

Shizuru Kuwabara as Betty!

_Shizuru walks out, smoking a ciggerette as people cheer. She walks over to Keiko, drops the ciggerette, crushes it with her foot and holds Keiko hand. Some guy tries to grab the butt of the ciggerette to sell it on eBay._

Atsuko Urameshi as Ralph!

_Atsuko walks out, walks over to Shizuru and taps her on the shoulder. Shizuru turns and the two of them kiss. People go "WOOOOOOOOOOO!" as Atsuko walks over to Koenma and holds his hand._

Mr. Takanawa as Dr. Scott!

_Mr. Takanawa comes out from behind the curtain in his wheelchair and wheels over to Shizuru and holds her hand._

Kazuma Kuwabara as Dr. Frank N. Furter!

_Kuwabara runs out, still dressed as Frank. N. Furter. People stop cheering and reach under their seats, grab plastic barf bags and hurl inside them. Kuwabara glares at the audience then pushes Yusuke out of the way and holds hands with Yukina and Yusuke. Fujiko glares at Yukina, wanting nothing more but to peck her little eyes out._

And now, ladies and gentlemen, the one you have all been missing and have been waiting for since he left. The one, the only Hiei as Eddie!

_The light shines on the curtains as everybody cheers. Five seconds past and the curtains don't even move. People stop cheering and the auditorium grows very silent. Suddenly, from behind the auditorium doors, the loud sound of a motorcycle is heard. The doors burst open and Hiei speeding in on the motorcycle. He rides up on stage and stops in front of everyone in the cast. He gets off the motorcycle and stands there in his costume as everybody in the audience stands up and cheers and throws flowers and undergarments at Hiei and everybody else. The cast holds hands and takes a bow as the audience keeps cheering and clapping and throwing roses and undergarments and other things at the cast._

That's it, everybody! This is the end! Thank you so much for the reviews and whatnot! My name's Fujiko Kuwabara and don't you forget it!

**Fin**


End file.
